1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to architectural subceilings, and more particularly to a suspended grid subceiling having the appearance of decorative, light-transmitting block masonry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Masonry constructions of light-transmitting block are desirable architectural components. For example, glass block is valued as a building material for providing security, privacy, thermal and acoustic insulation, for directing or diffusing light, and for aesthetics. Glass block masonry is used in residential and commercial structures not only as walls, partitions and windows, but also in floors, ceilings, and skylights.
When glass block or similarly heavy light-transmitting block masonry is used in horizontally oriented applications such as in floors, ceilings, or skylights, it is especially necessary to provide support for the weight of the block and mortar. It is known, for example, to construct a glass block ceiling wherein the masonry is supported from below by a grating of cast iron. Such a grating is necessarily heavy, costly, difficult to install, and detracts from the appearance of the ceiling. Drawbacks such as these are likely to preclude the use of such materials in an interior ceiling, because the expense of installing and supporting the ceiling will outweigh the aesthetic and illumination advantages.
Thus, there is a heretofore unmet need for a ceiling construction having the appearance and optical properties of light-transmitting decorative block, yet which is lightweight, inexpensive, and easy to install.